Silent Justice
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = * * * * * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 16.0.0|efficiency/_damage = 23|fire_rate = 82|capacity = 10/20|mobility = 110|accuracy = High|range = Long|upgrades = Silent Justice Up1|theme = Military themed|cost = 255 |level_required = Level 21}} The Silent Justice '''is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 16.0.0 Cops and Criminals: The Raid update. It can be upgraded to the Silent Justice Up1. Appearance It is a black customized marksman rifle with a large scope. It has a dark grey fixed stock with a black check rest, and the number 3 printed in white. The receiver is mainly dark grey with an ejection port, a fire selector, a grey pistol grip, a grey trigger, and a slate colored straight magazine. On top of the receiver, the S3K-3RA2 scope is mounted on top. It is mainly dark grey with a laser sight emitting a red laser, with a backup sight on top of the scope. The phase "fiat justitia" is written on the side of the receiver. It also has a long railed handguard with a grey iron sight and a grey suppressor. The scope has the unique ability to highlight targets when in range for 3 seconds, which still appears even after switching to another weapon. When under the effects of Gadget Blocker, the scope's highlighting ability will not function. Strategy It deals decent damage, with a decent fire rate and mobility with average mobility and capacity. Unlike most weapons, the killfeed of where the user kills an enemy will not appear on the enemy's killfeed. The killer's position will also not appear on the killcam. Tips * Its performance makes it an effective Sniper weapon for medium-high end players, capable of killing crystal armored players in 2 head shots. * This weapon is effective at medium-long range, use the scope when engaging enemies long range. * The weapon is perfect for a stealth-type playstyle, such as hiding in dark corners or high places while avoiding being detected by enemies. ** This playstyle is helped with its Silent Takedown attribute, as it prevents players from locating your position. * Aim for the head to maximize damage. * The highlighting ability can be used with a wall break weapon such as the Laser Revolver. Highlight any enemy first, then hide behind cover then fire at the highlighted enemies with the weapon. * Use a fast firing weapon to finish players off. * Highlighting enemies also appear on your team's screens, this makes it effective for giving teammates the positions of where enemies are. * Try to conserve ammo and find as much ammo pickups. Counters * Try using a wallbreak Sniper weapon to counters snipe the user. * Area damage and shotgun weapons decimate users. * When going back to the position to where you die, be wary of where the user might be. * Use a Smoke Grenade to disable being tracked. * If playing an objective based game such as Siege or Flag Capture, quickly kill the user before the team's position is discovered. * Take cover when randomly fired upon, or run away and scan through the battlefield for any users. * Pick off its users from long ranges while still unsuspected. * Sneak up behind the user then use a melee weapon to quickly kill them. * It is notable when somone's using this weapon if a teammate dies without appearing on the killfeed. Attributes * '''Single Shots * 10x Zoom * Tracker: '''When zoomed in, the scope automatically highlights targets for 3 seconds in sight. * '''Silent * '''Silent Takedown: '''When killing an enemy, the kill will not apper on the enemy's/enemy's team's killfeed. Additionally, the current location of the killer will also not appear. Upgrades * Silent Justice Up1 Theme Military themed. Supported Maps * Sniper Forts * Siege Weapon Setups This weapon makes it the perfect playstyle for stealthy players. Use other suppressed weapons such as the Casanova and the Special Agent to compliment the build perfectly. Trivia * It is based off of the Knight's Armament Company SR-25 marksman rifle. ** It is therefore an indirect upgrade to the Secret Forces Marksman Rifle. * It is the first weapon to feature the Silent Takedown attribute. * Like the "Shadowstrike", it utilizes the S3K-3R sight; a combat scope developed by Centurion Armament. * Despite having a backup sight on top of the weapon, it cannot be used. * "Fiat Justitia" is a Latin phase for "let justice be done". External Links * Lower Reciever - Piggy * RIS Handguard - Piggy * Text - Shockwave9001 * Backup Sight - Xan Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single Shots Category:Scoped Category:Tracker Category:Silent Category:Silent Takedown Category:Themed